


Because I Can

by LadyCallie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Award Winners, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Gen, Goddesses, Missing Scene, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-14
Updated: 2006-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCallie/pseuds/LadyCallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not often a goddess laughs. (Spoilers for A Constellation of Doubt and Prayer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Can

**Author's Note:**

> Winner Third Place Best Characterization Female Other at the Terra Firma Fanfic Awards 2007. Thanks to Lyrical Violet for her beta work.

The universe is cold. I do not experience warmth. I know of it, that it can be experienced both physically and emotionally, but such feelings are beneath me. Love, Joy, Fear, Hatred, Grief—all long faded to darkness.

I still feel desire. That voice still calls to me through the vastness of space. Soft whispering from worlds that worship me—only me-- supplicants singing, dancing, laughing their happiness to me, thanking me for my blessings.

Little do they know that their praises are their downfall. I grew weary of happiness long ago. Now it is a kind of game I play with my worshipers. Grant them their wishes, give them easy years, or millennia’s, guild the gifted beings to power, and then wait until the perfect moment to crush them. Since most species are naturally destructive, obliteration of all normality insures that only the strong survive; makes them pray harder, insures that their devotion doesn’t cease. Let them get too happy and they’ll start to think they did it all themselves. Annihilating a planet every now and then is satisfying. My worshipers rarely live long enough to blame me.

Once, as the story goes, there were seven planets in a system, and all but the fourth revered me. They devoted themselves to me, and in return I graced them for many years. Until they began to bore me. I destroyed all six planets, but left the one that didn’t pray to me untouched. As the last warrior died he prayed to me, _Why did you destroy us?_

Because I can.

Funny how this little creature chose to remember that event. I rarely bother with individual beings anymore, and yet I’ve found myself paying close attention to this tiny group. The Human male, he carries power in him. With just a breath I could force him to destroy the universe, all the information is inside him already.

Unbelievably tempting.

I find this human amusing, and have chosen until now to leave his life untouched, the events entertaining enough without my interference. Even now, as his captured mate prays to me, he debates a deal with his own demon—offering the keys to obliteration in return for help finding this female.

How interesting.

The female is Sebacean and ordinary in all but her connection to the human. Still, it is strange that she started her prayer by recalling the destruction of Iromi. She begs for me to send her mate a sign, a guide to her location.

It has been a long time since I’ve had to debate how to handle a situation. The human cannot find her without aid, and it is nearly impossible that he will get help from any living creature in time to be of any use. The female will die and the child inside her will be pulled apart for wormhole knowledge. The human will go mad and unleash world-eating power.

Or I can intervene, just a little, and see what becomes without further divine help. Much more interesting this way I think. I can not remember ever working this intimately with one single being before. I will not help the Sebacean, even as her desperation climbs and her hope starts to fade; she is not my concern. Her mate searches for a single word, panic growing as he realizes but will not admit that the search is in vane.

  
A single thought and I am Aeryn Sun’s voice within the television set, _"I believe Katratzi to be some sort of base. Highly guarded. They wouldn't have taken Grayza anywhere less secure." _

Still video image of Sikozu Svala Shanti Sugaysi Shanu with an ashtray in front of half her face.

The Banik Kalish, an unrealized amalgam,_ "You! You shoot me! Shoot now! Katratzi." _

  
It is not often a goddess laughs. It is a cold and terrible thing. The last time it happened, six worlds died.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [Kernezelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernezelda/pseuds/Kernezelda) Log in to view. 




End file.
